The Legend of Zelda: The Seal of the Sages
by Infernal Flame Zero
Summary: The seal that holds Ganon is weakening and a new generation of sages is unfolding. In this modern Hyrule its up to Zelda and Link to find the ones who shall take their place as the new sages before darkness is once again unleashed into the world. PostOot
1. The New Girl

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Greetings! Following the success of Island of Rebirth I just knew I had to find time to make a new story for all you awesome people who read and reviewed my work. So starting off I wanted to first let you in on this little project of mine. This story is set in a modern Hyrule where Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri are no longer present. I'm well aware that there are many stories like this out there, but like a good author I'll try my best to keep it as original as possible. Second, for those of you who fell in love with the Link and Zelda of my other story I'm afraid they won't be quite the same so be prepared to see extremely different personalities. Third, I'm introducing a lot of OCs in this story so in order to help you visualize their appearance I've made drawing of these characters (Warning: I'm by no means a good artist so bear with me) and will post the links. Fourth, and final, I haven't particularly written anything since my last story and the fact that all my college classes are in Spanish doesn't help my English either so I might be a little rusty. Now, without further ado I give you The Legend of Zelda: Seal of the Sages!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Legend of Zelda

**List of Important OCs**: (Add this together in front of the following links. Apparently doesn't allow links .) " http :/ / i113 (dot) photobucket "

_**Kikara Raine:**_

.com/albums/n210/Zero_Feuran/222710_10150566494980015_550080014_18356707_403186_

_**Leon Cloud:**_

.com/albums/n210/Zero_Feuran/222710_10150566494980015_550080014_18356707_403186_

_**Kurow Lusen:**_

.com/albums/n210/Zero_Feuran/230404_10150566493790015_550080014_18356701_5409056_

_**Virgo Sheikah:**_

.com/albums/n210/Zero_Feuran/230485_10150566493180015_550080014_18356697_3087074_

**_Raiku Krusis:_**

.com/albums/n210/Zero_Feuran/221829_10150566492955015_550080014_18356694_6989297_

* * *

><p>The Chamber of Sages, the holy sanctum where only those worthy enough by the Goddesses themselves could set foot, held as the meeting place for two figures whose auras emanated worry and anxiety. One of the figures, a young girl with long golden hair that fell over her shoulders bit her lips ever so slightly as a large man spoke with a deep all knowing voice. His long robe matched the brightly lit golden medallion that lay beneath his feet and his deep eyes held the wisdom of one who was no longer tied to the mortal world. The sparkling lights that cascaded down the walls at a slow and peaceful pace helped ease the dire news the man known as Rauru was giving her, but it could only soothe her so much. Part of her wished she could remain in this safe haven and forget all the current occurrences, but she knew better than that, after all, she was the descendant of the Princess of Destiny, a title that held a terrible weight.<p>

Rauru's soft yet stern voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Zelda, this is a very important matter," he paused as the girl straightened up almost as if she was receiving a scolding from her father. "Ganondorf, the Evil King was locked away by the Hero of Time, the Six Sages, and of course, your ancestor. The Seal that keeps him prisoner of his own dark realm is powered by the Sages, but that seal is weakening for it is time for a new generation of Sages to take our place starting with you Sage of Time."

Zelda shifted her weight to her side as she overlooked the blue medallion that rested next to her. "I understand my role Rauru," she spoke for the first time, an air of determination hinting at her voice. "I must find the descendant of the Hero of Time and with his help find the next sages that will uphold the seal that keeps Ganondorf at bay."

The old Sage of Light placed his hands behind his back and looked away, almost as if lost in thought, before nodding in approval. "The Goddesses have heard our pleas and have revealed the location of the Hero of Time and the six sages, but I know not their identities with certainty. I am the last remaining Sage and therefore I'm obligated to remain here and keep the Seal as strong as I can, but I can feel some of the dark energy already escaping the dark realm. That is why you must be the one to find them."

"How will I know who the Sages are if the Kokiri, Goron, and Zoras no longer exist?" Zelda inquired. She could feel her pulse rising as time ran against them, but she knew she needed to be well informed before setting off on her mission.

"The Spirits of the Sages are not tied to one specific race of Hyrule my child. A Sage's spirit will choose an individual who best characterizes its element. Similar to that of the three Triforce pieces," he raised his finger and pointed at her right hand.

Zelda followed his gaze to the triangle shaped mark on her right hand, the proof of her lineage and destiny. She ran her fingers through the mark softly before nodding in understanding.

"I know not how long I will be able to maintain the seal so make haste my child. Are you ready?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I'm ready Rauru."

"Good luck Sage of Time."

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat cascaded down the hard features of a dirty blonde teen. His cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed his opponents down. It was now or never. He could feel the pressure and the responsibility weighing him down, but he wasn't ready to give up, not now.<p>

"C'mon Link you can do it!" he could hear the roar of the crowd cheering him on from the stands, a sound he was quite accustomed to.

The buzzer sounded initiating the final seconds of the game between Hyrule High and Kakariko High. Link gazed up at the scoreboard, his team down by two and only 7 seconds remained in the fourth quarter and to top it off it was their ball. Link ran his hand through his hair before turning back towards his teammates to make sure everyone was in their defense position. His eyes then turned towards the red haired 6'2 guard that dribbled the ball down court. His movement was quite fluid, but it was no match for Link's intuition and reflexes. The guard, barely trying to keep the ball secure despite Link's harsh defense managed to pass the ball to another of his teammates but was intercepted by Hyrule High's center, a large teen with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail.

"Leon!" Link shouted as he dashed down the court, his hands high in the air signaling the large teen to pass the ball.

With a smirk, the teen known as Leon flung his long arm releasing the ball with great speed. Link managed to catch the ball effortlessly and with barely two seconds remaining on the clock he launched the ball high into the air from the 3 point line. The gym fell silent for that instant as the crowd held their breath and stood from the chairs anticipating the last shot. Link's left hand remained high in the air as he glanced at the ball nearing the basket. With a cocky smirk he lowered his hand and turned back towards his teammates as the ball passed neatly through the hoop earning the last remaining three points necessary for Hyrule High to win the game.

His smile only widened as the finishing buzzer sounded and the crowd began roaring and cheering for their unbelievable victory over their long time rivals. Link's teammates, as well as most of the crowd rushed towards him jumping up and down in excitement at their triumph. Some of them patted him on the back commenting on his nice play, others would ruffle his hair and punch him on the shoulder. And of course, the girls would all wink at him and give him that flirtatious look.

Leon remained in the back leaning against the wall overlooking the small celebration. He sighed and smiled. "Yep, that is my best friend, the clichéd most popular guy in school and of course there's me, the loyal sidekick." He chuckled as the rest of his teammates and the crowd began carrying the star player around the gym.

"Why are you speaking to yourself Cloud?"

The large teen looked to the side rather startled towards the young orange haired girl who leaned against the wall next to him. Her fiery orange hair remained tied in a long braid and her fierce golden eyes gave her the appearance of a feline. Kikara Raine was the name of this girl, head of the newspaper club. He recognized her from a small scandal that took place a couple of years back when everyone thought Link's family was part of a criminal syndicate. She had gone as far as hitting on him nonstop in order to get the inside scoop. Of course, Link had turned her down, which led to her having to break into his house in order to find out the truth, which in turn led to him calling the police on her. Of course in the end it was revealed that it was just a rumor and not true, but Kikara kept her little grudge against him either way.

Leon smiled sheepishly. "You can call me Leon, Kikara. We are not strangers you know."

The young girl grabbed her large black camera that hung from her neck and took a picture of the festivities before speaking. "Just because we've been in the same class since elementary doesn't necessarily mean we are friends. You're still _his_ best friend," she hissed.

The comment barely fazed Leon who simply smiled at the girl. "No worries then," he concluded before making his way towards the locker room leaving the girl to herself.

Kikara sighed as she zoomed into Link's face with her camera. "Goddesses how I hate this guy."

* * *

><p>This is the new Hyrule, a once medieval country ruled by monarchs and nobles, now a modern metropolis where a new system of government rules and technology knows no bounds. The era of magic had long since ended and those old stories and legends of heroes and princesses became a thing of the past. Hylians became the dominant race and the rest disappeared and became forgotten in time.<p>

For Link, this was home; a life consisting of school, outings, money, and fun, no more no less. What else could a seventeen year old rich kid ask for? His father was an important business man who spent most of his time overseas on business trips, but aside from practically living alone most of the time Link didn't worry. Especially not with the money he made or the fact that his mansion like house served as the perfect teenage party house.

When it came to friends he didn't worry either. When one was captain of almost every team in school or drives an expensive car friends would be the least of their worries and even if he didn't he still had his best friend Leon Cloud. The large dark brown teen had once rescued Link from a gang of bullies when he was young. At that age most people judged him because of his lavishing life style and social status. Yet Leon, despite his low middle class status, still regarded Link as an equal person, a quality Link had been grateful for all his life. After that the duo became inseparable. So yes, his life was perfect, or so it seemed.

* * *

><p>The following morning the students of Hyrule High gathered near the gates of the large campus as the morning bell rang. Only one individual remained behind eyeing the large campus intently. The perimeter of the school was completely adorned with trees and flowers giving it that calm ambience feeling. Most of the utilities like the gym and the natatorium were located in the back part of the school, but the main building itself was something to truly admire. The columns and structure were no doubt based on the ancient castle of Hyrule, a pillar of magnificent architecture that made Hyrule stand out from all its neighboring countries. For someone like Zelda, who had spent most of her childhood learning the country's history, being in such a place made her feel at ease and more at home. A little spark of determination suddenly lit up inside her. She would succeed in her mission so that the beauty that inhabited her world would remain intact.<p>

Snapping out of her daydream she fixed her white shirt and skirt and tucked a few strands of golden hair behind her ear before catching a glimpse of a few male students who were eyeing her down. She rolled her eyes slightly as she turned her attention to the main entrance. Today was her first day and if she was successful it could very well be her last.

* * *

><p>"Another uneventful day," Link sighed as he rested his cheek on his hand and overlooked the window next to him. Every day was the same monotonous routine for the blonde haired teen. The only thing he ever looked forward to was basketball practice and the average party weekends. He and his friends remained seated together near the back of the class room as the professor gave the class, which frankly no one bothered to listen at the time.<p>

"Hey, Link," one of his friends, a tall but scrawny guy with messy black hair, whispered towards him.

The young teen turned his head towards his friends, his expression remaining the same. "What is it Ren?"

The teen known was Ren paused for a second making sure the professor had his back turned before continuing. "There's a rumor going around that we have a new transfer student. They say she's as hot as the Goddesses themselves."

Leon quickly nudged Ren almost making him stumble out of his chair. "Don't go talking that way about the Goddesses, that's blasphemy."

Link only chuckled before turning around, placing his arms on the back of his head and stretching. "That's just what I need right now, a nice girl to pass the time."

"That's just too unfair," Ren spoke up after recovering from Leon's blow. "Link has everything! Looks, cars, money…"

Leon made a small 'pfft' sound before sinking back into his chair. "He's got nothing on me strengthwise," he smirked.

Link smiled at his best friend's comment. "What about sportswise?"

Ren let out a stifled laughter before a death glare from Leon made him zip his mouth. The three friends continued their little conversation while Kikara, who sat on the opposite side of the room, stared daggers at them. She turned towards the professor who made no attempt to call their attention. Of course, when you have such a superstar like Link winning national titles back to back for the school why would anyone bother to scold him or tell him off? That unfairness just angered the girl even more.

A small chubby looking man with thick glasses suddenly appeared on the doorway motioning the professor to approach him. Doing as he was told the professor walked towards the man and began engaging in a conversation with him in the hallway. The students of the class quickly turned towards each other mumbling amongst themselves in curiosity.

"I bet they're talking about that transfer student I told you about," Ren said with a large grin.

Leon rolled his eyes and took out a small chocolate bar from his backpack. "One Keese bar says she's ugly."

"You're on!" Ren replied.

Link simply shook his head and continued gazing out the window with the same dull look in his eyes.

The professor suddenly barged into the room again catching everyone's attention. "All right class! I would like to introduce a new student that has transferred from overseas to study with us here in Hyrule High."

Link glanced at the professor with the corner of his eyes before turning back to the outside scenery. Like Link, Leon also retained that unenthusiastic glance. Ren, however, looked anxious as he rubbed his hands together chuckling almost maliciously.

"Class, say hello to Miss Zelda Harkinian," he turned his attention at the aforementioned girl as she entered the classroom for the first time. Zelda strode towards the professor with confidence and turned towards the class with a warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Half of the class suddenly lit up, wide eyed at the beauty before them. Some "whoas" and "ahs" could be heard from amongst the male portion of the room while the female population suddenly felt their self esteems lower substantially. Kikara, who remained unfazed by her charm, took out a small camera from her pocket and with a small 'click' managed to capture a picture of the girl before turning to see the reaction of her classmates. A small devilish grin formed on her lips as she caught Link staring wide eyed at the girl.

Something indeed had clicked inside of Link the moment he laid eyes on her, something he couldn't quite comprehend. His left hand felt warmer than the rest of his body and his natural instincts screamed at him to go forward to her, but he knew better than to make a fool of himself. Still, what was it about this girl that made him act in such a way? He tried to look away, but the more he tried the more entranced he became.

"Holy mother of Din," Leon gasped as he handed the chocolate bar towards Ren without adverting his gaze from the girl in front of him.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ren chuckled as he swiped the chocolate away from Leon's grasp. "So watcha think Link… Link?" He noticed the young blonde lost in his own reverie and smiled. "Oh boy here we go again."

The professor turned to face the clock that hanged from the farthest wall and made a small 'tsk' sound before turning towards the golden haired girl. "I'm sorry Miss Harkinian, but it seems you arrived just as the class ended. I'll assign a seat for you next time. For now just enjoy your lunch time and the rest of your classes."

Zelda bowed slightly. "Thank you professor."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the fourth period and before Link could even react the girl known as Zelda had already disappeared into the mass of students in the hallway. The teen stood up and picked up his black backpack before Leon's arm suddenly hooked around his neck.

"Well then Mister Popular, when does the hunt begin?"

Link loosened himself from his friend's grip before punching him slightly on the arm. "Real soon my friend," he grinned.

"Let's see how this one goes," Ren laughed as the trio left the room towards the cafeteria for their lunch break.

* * *

><p>The Hyrule High cafeteria was a fairly large structure with highly decorated walls and neatly polished floors. The food was as good as the next high school, but the overall student body never minded. Most of them spent their lunch break there even though they had the freedom to do as they please just as long as they didn't leave the school grounds. One thing that was particularly noted was the division of groups, or cliques. Each individual student group had their own hypothetically assigned table. One for the geeks, one for the outcasts, one for each social club, and of course one for the popular students, which of course included Link and his friends.<p>

The young blonde and his friends sat on a red table in one of the corners of the cafeteria. The group consisted of the stereotypical jocks, the cheerleaders, and of course the occasional rich kids. Link remained mostly silent as the head cheerleader, a spunky girl with tan skin and red hair, went over their weekend plans with the rest of the group.

"Alright, so to celebrate yesterday's victory in the basketball game I've arranged a small party at my house," the cheerleader known as Marleen spoke. "My parents will be out of town for the weekend so we'll have the whole place to ourselves." She glanced over at Link and winked seductively despite his apathetic expression.

"Why don't we just have the party at Link's place," Ren suggested. "I mean, he practically lives alone anyhow."

"Get real Ren, Link won the game for us and you wanna make him go through all the trouble of preparing a party for US?" Leon spat earning the approval of the rest of the group.

"I'll handle the drinks," one of Link and Leon's teammates spoke.

"I got the music," another cheerleader followed.

"Allright then its settled!" Marleen said with a big smile.

Just as the small group resumed their lunch a small crowd suddenly flocked to the entrance of the cafeteria earning curious glances from the popular crowd, Link included. Zelda strode by seemingly unfazed by the attention she was getting and sat on a lone table with her tray of food. Many students remained staring at her but none dared to get near her. Both Leon and Ren stared at Link as he once again became lost in his own thoughts. Marleen, however, seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, Link," Leon spoke catching the teen's attention. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?"

Link smirked. "No problem," he simply said before standing from the table and making his way towards the girl without a second thought.

"Another keese bar says he gets dumped," Ren grinned.

"Done."

* * *

><p>Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear Zelda glanced at her tray of unusual food and curiously picked at its contents with her fork before noticing a green figure approaching from her side. Stiffening a little she looked at the young man with dirty blonde hair and clear cerulean eyes as he took a seat on the table across from her. For split moment she felt a weird warm sensation fill her as they locked eyes for the first time. Still, her instincts overpowered it and her glance suddenly turned into a dangerous glare.<p>

"Hey pretty new girl," Link said casually as he extended his hand towards her. "What's your name?"

"None of your business," she hissed lowly.

Link's eyes widened for a moment at the sudden hostility but quickly regained his smug smile. "Feisty one, aren't you? I bet you had your share of pretenders back home," he chuckled slightly. "There's no need to worry princess, I can be quite the gentleman if you let me."

"Your kindness is not welcome so just leave now."

Link's confidence dwindled and he felt himself beaten for the first time in his life. Had this girl really turned him down? Turned HIM down? A small drop of sweat formed on his forehead, he could feel the stifled laughs coming from the people around him and for a guy who's pride and dignity take precedence over all else this was something he couldn't allow to happen.

Zelda picked up her tray of food and was just about to turn to leave when Link suddenly reached for her with his left hand and grabbed her arm. Just then, a piercing hot sensation coursed through his hand. With a small shout he let go of the girl and grasped his hand in pain as a shinning triangle suddenly lit up on the palm of his hand. Zelda watched in awe as her right hand also emitted that same glow, the mark of the Triforce, as clear as day.

"It can't be," Zelda whispered, her eyes widened in shocked. "Not you."

"What the hell was that?" Link cursed to himself as the glow softly faded and his hand returned to normal. "Well that was weird." He looked up towards Zelda whose gaze was now filled with rage. He could've sworn he saw the anger radiating around her. "What is it?"

In a swift movement Zelda took her tray and bashed Link on the head pouring all of her food on him in the process. Without so much as another word she left the cafeteria storming leaving the poor jock with an incredulous look as the student laughter began echoing through the halls. Link was too preoccupied staring dumbly at the girl leaving to notice anyone else at that moment. It wasn't until the tomato sauce from the spaghetti that was spilled over him began oozing down his shirt that he realized just what had happened. He clenched his fists in anger and closed his eyes as he made his way back to his friend's table where they all sat laughing just like the rest of the student body.

"I'm not betting against you again," Leon told Ren between fits of laughter as he handed the teen yet another chocolate bar.

"Is that really necessary?" Link growled as he took a seat next to Marleen who gave Link a very sympathetic look.

"You should really get that spaghetti out of your hair," the cheerleader said in a constructive way though Link simply ignored her.

"Don't worry yourself too much Link, those girls just like to play hard to get," Ren smiled as he rested his hands on top of the table. "I'm sure you'll get her attention by the time the year's done.

"And remember, it's not the goal, but the journey," Leon chimed in. "You might not get the girl, but your attempts will be well remembered… that's for damn sure." He started laughing once more with Ren joining in as well as Marleen and the rest of the group.

At this last comment Link's patience snapped and the teen found himself slamming his hands on the table before standing and leaving. The group suddenly became quiet save for Ren and Leon who knew Link too well to be scared of him. They retained all knowing smirks as the young blonde stormed off.

"I bet one Super Dekulicious Deku Gum pack says he won't give up," Ren said.

"Screw that I'm not betting against you anymore!"

* * *

><p>That dreadful day had finally ended. Link managed to change into some spare clothes he had in the gym's locker room and made his way home after school. After reaching his mansion like house and taking a long shower, making sure to wash away the spaghetti residue from his hair in the process, Link entered his large room and took a seat on a black office chair as he turned on his computer which sat on a neatly polished wooden desk. His room, despite being bigger than most, was still a normal teenage room; mostly messy and decorated with different sport posters. In the far wall there was a large window that showed a great view of his hometown, a full size bed with green covers lay in the middle of the room while a large wooden dresser with a large mirror adorned one of the corners. Pictures of Link and his friends were taped around the mirror. Last but not least was a tv cabinet across from his bed with a large 40 inch high definition tv surrounded by large speaker systems. It was, without a doubt, a stereotypical rich kid's room, but for the blonde teen, it was ordinary.<p>

As Link waited for the PC to boot up he picked up his basketball and leaned back on the chair tossing the ball up and down. The day's event began flashing through his mind, particularly that girl, Zelda. He hated to admit it, but that girl was definitely something else. "Not only is she beautiful, but she turned me down…" he mumbled to himself. "Tsk, her loss." The teen flung the ball into the air once more trying to get the image of her out of his mind. Catching the ball as it fell he stared at the back of his left hand. His mind then wandered into the pain he had felt when he touched her. _"What was that glow?"_ he thought to himself. _"And that triangle… I swear I have seen it before."_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the honking car just outside his house. The teen quickly made his way to the window and noticed his basketball teammates as well as Leon riding on Ren's convertible.

"C'mon, did you forget about Marleen's party? Get your ass down here!" Leon shouted with a smirk.

Link smiled. "Right, be right there!" without another word the teen quickly grabbed his Hyrule High varsity jacket and was out the door, all thoughts pushed aside for now.

* * *

><p>Marleen's house was almost as big as Link's. Her father was a very famous congressman and her mother was a well paid attorney so money was never an issue for her. Since her parent's professions took most of their time though they would make it up to the girl by buying her anything she wanted or allowing her to do as she pleased. Of course, as spoiled as Marleen was, she took advantage of it in order to throw very lavishing parties like the ones Link and the rest were attending.<p>

Ren drove up the large drive way and parked his red convertible. Link and rest had already jumped off the car by the time he turned the engine off. With a big smile, Link and Leon surveyed the area with much enthusiasm. As usual most of the student population has already arrived and were either drinking, dancing, or chilling at the large pool that adorned the backyard.

"Whoa Marleen has gone all out this time," Leon said as he listened to the music blasting from within the mansion.

"Yea, she even decorated the mansion with lights and banners," Ren added. "Well, Link you can't let this opportunity pass you by can you?"

Link turned back to face Ren. "What are you talking about?"

Leon placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Duh, she's totally doing this for you. The least you can do is play nice."

The young blonde smirked at his friend's comment. "True that my friend."

Just then Marleen appeared through the doorway holding two plastic cups in her hand. "Bout time you guys showed up," she giggled while sloppily making her way towards the trio.

"Hey Marleen thanks for the drin…" Ren suddenly stumbled forward as the drunken cheerleader completely ignored him and made her way towards Link.

"Hiya Link, here, drink up!" She handed Link the cup of beer before suddenly leaning towards him. "Save me a dance ok?" she whispered before merrily skipping back towards the party.

"Uh… sure," Link smiled as he took the cup in his hands.

"Tsk tsk boy she gots the hots for you," Leon smirked as he watched the girl bump into every person she saw.

"Too bad she's already wasted," Link sighed.

"Nonsense!" Ren shouted. "If you won't go in for the kill, I will, so if you'll excuse me gentle men I have a party to attend!" The teen quickly ran into the house leaving the two best friends behind.

"Ren's right, let's just go have fun," Leon said making his way inside as well.

"Right," Link took a sip of his drink when something peculiar caught his eyes. Turning around he noticed the new girl, Zelda, leaning against a lamppost across the street. Her golden hair shone from under the light making her white turtleneck sweater and skirt shine as well. Anyone with bad eyesight would probably confuse the girl with an angel at that particular moment. The girl quickly looked away the moment he caught her staring. A huge smile suddenly formed on Link's face.

"_I knew it was too good to be true,"_ he thought to himself as he casually made his way towards her.

"Oh great…" Zelda mumbled as she watched the jock near her. His stupid grin was enough to make her want to punch him right then and there, but her duties were more important.

"So, couldn't stay away?" Link asked with a smirk as he leaned himself against the lamppost as well.

"As if," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm in the middle of something, do you mind?"

"Oh c'mon just relax," Link turned towards the mansion. "Just come with me to the party and have some fun."

"I said I don't have time for that!" she snapped.

Link opened his mouth to protest when the earth suddenly began trembling under his feet. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked as he noticed the people running from inside the mansion towards the outside. The trembling only worsened and the ground began to crack open, lights flickering all over the area.

"It's already starting?" Zelda growled as she noticed the black shadow forming in the distance.

"It's a freaking earthquake are you serious?" Link shouted.

A loud ear piercing screech suddenly filled Link and Zelda's ears making the duo automatically cover them. The people at the party were already long gone including Leon and Ren. Zelda noticed the black cloud starting to take shape just over the mansion.

"I guess we have to fight it," she mumbled.

"Fight what?" Link shouted before following her gaze towards the front of Marleen's mansion.

His cerulean eyes suddenly widened at the creature before him. It was the largest spider Link had ever laid eyes upon. It had three glowing green eyes that stared directly at him and a mark of a skull that could be seen in its abdomen. It crawled ever so slightly towards both Link and Zelda, a green liquid oozing from its mouth as it snarled viciously.

"That's a giant skulltula, we have to attack it together in order to…"

"Screw that I'm getting out of here!" Link quickly turned and dashed the opposite direction leaving Zelda alone to fend for herself.

"Link wait! Dammit!" Zelda cursed as she turned towards the spider. _"How can a guy like that be the chosen hero?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>This is crazy! I thought monsters like that only existed in legends,"<em> Link thought to himself as he ran through the darkened neighborhood. "Just where the hell is everybody!"

A sudden explosion caused the teen to fly backwards landing hard against a tree. He struggled with the pain as a cloud of smoke encircled him.

"What… was that?" he coughed.

A low growl suddenly made shivers run down his spine. His breath suddenly disappeared and cold drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. In front of him, behind the black cloud of smoke, stood the giant skulltula eyeing the boy down with its menacing green eyes and piercing mandibles.

"_What?... impossible…"_ Link choked as the monster arched back preparing itself to strike.

Link quickly began reaching his sides for anything he could use to defend himself. Just as the monster lounged itself over him he managed to grab hold of a nearby tree branch and held it in front of him in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the oncoming attack. The end, however, never came when a piercing white light suddenly caused the skulltula to rear back in pain. Link slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what had just happened. His eyes suddenly landed on a brightly lit blade with a royal blue hilt that rested on his hand where the branch was supposed to be.

"What… is this?" he gasped noticing the glowing triangle appear on his left hand once more.

"_Arise young Link and fulfill your destiny as the new Chosen Hero of the Master Sword."_

"This is definitely not how I had my weekend planned out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright then! First chapter is up! Now I'm pretty sure some of you will have questions regarding the plot, the amount of OCs, or maybe about Link's loveable personality. Either way, leave your questions, love, or hate in a review and I'll be sure to answer back. For those of you who enjoy my writing, this story will probably be as long as Island of Rebirth so you'll have much to read. Till next chapter, R&R and happy readings!**


	2. An Unlikely Duo

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Duo**

**I had forgotten the joys of being an author, over 100 hits and views and only four reviews. Does anyone else remember the good old days when everyone used to review the work of others? It held such a special place in my heart and it only made me motivated to keep writing and satisfying my readers. Now a day's you're lucky to even get four. Well, enough of my whining for now, here's chapter two.**

**List of Important OCs**: Since fanfiction doesn't allow links I had no choice but to upload the pictures of the different OC's to my deviantart account. So just look for my profile 'InfernalFlameZero' The pcitures are there or just type the following names of the OC's in the search.

- Kikara Raine SotS Fanfic

- Leon Cloud SotS Fanfic

- Virgo Shiekah SotS Fanfic

- Kurow Lusen SotS Fanfic

- Raiku Krusis SotS Fanfic

* * *

><p>Link had always been considered a gifted person living the kind of life every teen would kill for. Money, looks, athletic abilities, everything had always been handed to him in a silver platter yet here he now stood, face to face with a dreadful nightmare only recognized in legends and stories. How had this perfect teen's life taken such a turn for the worst in such a short amount of time? He could barely comprehend how he was standing right now, but there he was; heart racing, beads of cold sweat cascading down his face as the giant spider thrashed in pain at the light that had blinded it. He could feel the warm sensation from his left hand slowly soothing his anxiety and the large blade he held radiated brightly somehow giving him the courage to stand his ground.<p>

"Just… what is going on?" He huffed as he raised the Master Sword in order to get a better look at it. "This sword…"

A loud screech coming from the skulltula brought Link back to reality. It had already recovered from its temporary blindness and it looked even angrier than before. The blonde teen placed one foot behind him and tightened the grip on his sword. Running away was definitely not an option, but could he really win against something so huge?

The skulltula let out another screech as it began making its way towards Link in a more vicious manner than before. Link gritted his teeth and held his ground awaiting the oncoming attack. A shinning light suddenly rushed over him hitting the spider square on the face making it rear back in pain.

"What the… an arrow?" Link mumbled to himself as he turned back to find the person who had shot it.

"Link!" Zelda shouted from a few feet behind him. She stood erect holding a golden bow in one hand and an arrow in another. If the fact that she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a weapon in her hand wasn't enough to make anyone question her, her seriously calm expression definitely was. It was as if she had dealt with things like this before. Just who was this girl? "Finish it off now!" he heard her shout.

Link wasn't sure just what was happening at the moment but for the time being he decided to follow her instructions. Raising the Master Sword high in the air he began to run towards the distraught skulltula and with a loud yell he brought the blade down against the spider's head, a bright flash suddenly engulfed everything once more.

The skulltula let out one last defining roar before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke. Link stood recovering his breath as the smoke dispersed around him. Somehow this whole experience seemed so familiar to him, to the point where he automatically flung the sword over his shoulder almost as if to place it in a nonexistent sheath.

"You did well," Zelda said as she came up from behind him.

Link turned towards the girl gave her a sincere smile and a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground out of fatigue. Zelda stood awkwardly as the teen curled up at her feet soundly asleep. She sighed as she flung her bow over her shoulder. "I still can't believe a guy like this is the chosen hero," she mumbled in annoyance as she spotted the Master Sword lying next to him. As she bent down to touch it the blade suddenly disappeared in a flash of light leaving a dumbfounded Zelda to contemplate what had just happened.

"Hm… I guess he still isn't ready to be named THE chosen hero… figures," she glanced once again at the boy's peaceful face. "I'm going to be here a bit longer than I thought Rauru."

* * *

><p>Link stirred in his sleep. Somehow he felt the heaviness of sleep slowly drift away despite the warmness and comfort he felt in his peaceful slumber. He took his time as his cerulean eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the far window. A small yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms forward. He looked around as soon as he regained his eyesight and realized he was back in his familiar room lying on his familiar bed. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him, but he quickly dismissed those as dreams resulting from some heavy drinking at Marleen's party.<p>

Now realizing he was back in the safety of his home he decided to go back to his sleep, but he suddenly felt something moving beside him. That warmness he felt wasn't simply a product of his dreams, it was real. Slowly turning his head to his right he came face to face with a cascade of golden hair.

"What the…" he mumbled before the long strands of hair parted revealing a young light skinned girl softly snoozing beside him.

Link blinked a couple of times before quickly sitting up. "THE NEW GIRL?" he exclaimed just a bit more enthusiastic than normal.

Zelda stirred as well and slowly opened her sapphire eyes noticing an excited Link sitting next to her. She made a small whining sound. She knew what was coming next.

"Why are you in my bed?" Link asked. "Did we… yesterday?" A big smiled crossed his face, the same stupid grin Zelda hated.

"No… we did not," the girl began, her voice barely a whisper.

Link quickly frowned as he suddenly noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the marks and scratches from the fight were visible as well. A small shiver ran down his spine. "Wait," his eyes widened. "Yesterday… that spider… it wasn't a dream, was it?"

Shrugging off the last bit of sleep she had left Zelda sat up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. So perfect was her hair in fact that even after sleeping a whole night it remained relatively perfect, a luxury most girls lacked. She closed her eyes and softly exhaled as she prepared to answer the pile of questions Link surely had for her.

"No Link, it wasn't a dream."

Link flinched. That wasn't the answer he was quite expecting. His mind went back, double checking that horrible experience. Part of him refused to believe it and told him that it was all a lie, but the small wounds were there. It was the proof he needed. Utterly confused, he tried to organize all his doubts but to no avail.

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I had nowhere else to go," Zelda replied casually.

The blonde haired teen growled in annoyance. "You can't just go crashing on other people's houses! Just who are you?"

The young girl sighed and stood up. This was definitely going to take some time, another luxury she just didn't have. It was moments like these that made her wonder if the Goddesses were testing her. "You just don't get it. You and I, we are partners now. My name is Zelda… Princess Zelda."

Link retained a blank expression. "Princess… Zelda?"

"Yes, listen to me. Long ago there existed an evil man named Ganondorf who wanted to rule over Hyrule. To do this he sought to find the ancient relic known as the Triforce, which granted its user any wish he or she desired. His plan backfired. The Triforce, sensing the evil within him, divided into three fragments and each found its way to a person who best represented its essence. Ganondorf got Power; the Princess of the land received Wisdom, and a young boy, later known as the Hero of Time received Courage."

The young girl paused for a second, making sure Link was following her story. The young teen, however, retained a dull expression, yawning every two minutes.

"I've heard this legend before in Hyrule history," he spoke as soon as he noticed her glare. "The hero and the princess then sealed him away in the dark realm with the help of the seven sages. So what? It's just a stupid legend."

Zelda shook her head. "It's not just a stupid legend. This happened for real and now this Hyrule is in danger of facing Ganondorf's evil wrath once more."

"Uh huh, sure, I bet. Listen new girl, I have better things to do than to listen to you going on about heroes and princesses now just get the hell out of my house," Link replied coldly before making his way towards the bathroom.

"You don't understand!" Zelda exclaimed as she followed him. "The sages are no more and the seal that keeps Ganondorf at bay is weakening. We have to find the new sages that will uphold that seal for future generations. If we don't the seal will break and Ganondorf will come back!"

Without so much as glancing at Zelda's direction Link picked up his toothbrush and paste and began brushing his teeth. "What does that have to do with me?" he said with a mouth full of paste. He had to admit, though this girl seemed crazy, her story was somewhat intriguing.

"Link, you are the descendant of the hero that locked Ganondorf away. It is your destiny to aid me in the quest to find the new sages."

Link spat in the bathroom sink before grinning towards the girl. "Oh really? I'm supposed to be a hero and you're the princess? I'm starting to like this game."

Zelda growled menacingly towards him. "I hate nothing more than having to work with someone like you… and this ISN'T A GAME!"

"Whatever you say princess," Link shrugged as he went over to his walk-in closet and closed the door in Zelda's face. "So… what makes you think I'M the hero?" he asked from behind the door.

"You posses a piece of the Triforce," Zelda replied. "The mark is in the back of your left hand. I'm sure you've seen it before."

Link took off his shirt and paused for second glancing at his hand. There was no denying it; he had seen that mark before, once in the cafeteria and later on with the fight against the giant spider. That little voice inside his head began pestering the young teen. She was telling the truth. Yesterday's events DID happen and he was no longer just an average teenager.

Zelda heard a small groan coming from inside the closet before the door suddenly flung open revealing a fully dressed Link. His defeated facial expression caused the girl to smirk slightly. "You believe me now?"

"I suppose I do." he replied unenthusiastically.

"Perfect!" Zelda smirked.

"Still!" he suddenly cut her off. "I will not help you."

Zelda's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean you won't help me?"

"I have more important priorities right now than to play hero."

"LIKE WHAT?"

Link looked away in thought for moment. "… Basketball… Girls… oh! There's this neat beach party I was invited to next weekend…"

Zelda's eye suddenly twitched. "You're… kidding… right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

The young princess closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Link could hear every deep breath she took in order to maintain her composure though it did little to change his opinion. _"This… isn't happening right now…"_ the girl thought to herself.

"Yes… well, I have things to do so when you're down playing around feel free to just leave my home, ok?" Link smiled a little too widely before walking away towards the door.

"Link!" Zelda shouted causing the teen to stop as he reached for the doorknob. "The fate of this world depends on us… many innocent people will die!"

Link remained silent for a brief moment before turning the knob and exiting the room leaving Zelda all alone. The young girl took one last defeated breath before turning towards the window pane. The sun shone brightly, another perfect day, but just how long was it going to last? Time was running out.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to hear anymore of Zelda's babbling Link decided to simply walk around his neighborhood in order to clear his head and set some things straight. As he walked along the sidewalk he felt the vibration of his cell phone coming from his jean pocket. Stopping for a moment he picked it up and noticed the call from his friend Leon. It suddenly struck him. After the attack from the giant spider he hadn't spoken to his friends. Were they alright? Did they know about the monster? Wasting no time he quickly flipped open the phone and pressed the green button.<p>

"Leon!"

"Link! About time you picked up! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine Leon, where are you now?"

"I'm at the old basketball court at the park."

"Be right there then."

He heard his friend hang up the phone before doing just the same. _"He seems normal enough,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Leon Cloud stood in the middle of a worn down basketball court at the old neighborhood park where he and Link used to play as kids. He checked his phone one last time and sighed before placing it back in his dark green Hyrule High jacket pocket. He picked up his basketball and began dribbling down the court taking random shots here and there. He growled in annoyance as the ball once again hit the old rusty rim and bounced back towards him.<p>

"You gotta practice that jumper more," Link said as he crept up behind the tall teen.

"Pshh whatever you say captain," Leon brushed it off as he took another shot, this time making it. "So, where the hell where you when the earthquake hit?"

Link ran over towards the ball and picked it up. "The earthquake?"

"Uh… yea, bro. Didn't you hear the news? It was 6.1 I think. Not much to cause any bad damage, but it's been years since we've had one. So where were you?"

"Me… um," Link paused for a moment as his friend waited for his answer. _"Doesn't seem like he knows about the spider… better not tell him yet,"_ he agreed to himself. "Well, I pretty much hid until it was over… then I went home."

Leon glared at the young blonde. "You didn't even have the decency to call your friends to make sure we were ok?"

"Uh," Link stammered. "It's not like that… you see I temporarily misplaced my phone… it wasn't until you called me earlier that I found it." He tried giving Leon his most sincere smile, but his best friend was far from sold.

"Right, well, atleast you're fine," Leon mumbled as he motioned for Link to pass the ball. "If you're wondering, everyone else is fine too."

"That's good," Link smiled as he passed his friend the ball. "So… how bout a game?"

Leon caught the ball and smirked. "You sure you can handle it?"

Link smirked back as he took off his jacket. "I think I can manage pretty well."

* * *

><p>It was already sundown by the time the two friends had finished playing their game. As expected, Link had won the game but only by a few points. Defeating the team's center on a one on one game wasn't exactly easy, but Link was Hyrule high's MVP after all.<p>

"Good game," Link breathed as he watched the beads of sweat fall off his face towards the warm ground.

Leon quickly made a face. "Please man. You only won because you made shots from long range. Try beating me down the post."

The young blonde laughed. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Both teens continued laughing and making jokes about one another until a voice called out Link's name from afar. Both Link and Leon turned to find an annoyed Zelda making her way towards them.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "The new girl?"

Link simply sighed and handed the ball over to his friend. "I'll explain everything later just let me handle this."

The large brunette seemed confused, but nodded. "Sure, no problem. See you at school tomorrow." He waved towards Zelda and smiled sheepishly before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Link watched his friend leave before turning towards the girl. "What is it now princess?"

"How can you be playing around at a time like this?"

"I already told you I'm not doing your little hero thing!" Link spat back.

Zelda growled. "You don't have a choice Link! It's your destiny! You can't run away from that!"

"Watch me," he brushed past her without so much as glancing at her direction.

"Can't you see many people will die? Can you seriously live with yourself after that?"

Link turned abruptly, his face glowing with anger. "I didn't ask for this and I don't need it! Go find yourself someone else!"

He stormed off leaving Zelda once again with her words in her mouth. This was getting bad fast and she was becoming desperate. Without Link's help it would be near impossible to find the other sages and even if she did, Link's Master sword was the key to keeping the seal strong. Without it, the seal won't last. She had to find a way to convince him, but how?

* * *

><p>"Who the hell does she think she is bossing me around like that?" Link mumbled to himself as he walked around the lone streets of the suburbs.<p>

The sun's silhouette was already barely visible behind the tall mountains in the distant save a few rays that shone through the purple sky. The cold autumn air was already beginning to settle in. Most of the people had made their way home for the night by that time. Adjusting the collar of his dark green varsity jacket, Link continued his way walking around trying to calm himself down. It wasn't until he had decided to return home that he heard a scream coming from the park near where he was. Wasting no time he ran towards the source of the scream only to find a little girl sitting on top of the monkey bars crying out for help. On the ground, circling the monkey bars was a dog, but it was no ordinary dog for it was a lot bigger than any dog Link had seen.

"What is that?" Link mumbled to himself as he felt the same cold shiver he felt the moment he faced the giant spider.

The dog's ears perked up as it turned to face Link, its golden eyes glowing menacingly towards him. It let out a loud howl causing Link to flinch slightly. This dog, was no dog, it was a wolf.

"Oh… shit," Link cursed as it began rushing towards him. He quickly rolled out of the way as the wolf lounged past him though the beast simply turned and rushed at him once more. Link quickly sidestepped, but the wolf managed to slash through his jacket barely grazing his skin.

"My jacket!" Link growled as he stumbled back from the attack.

The wolf turned slowly and crouched in preparation for its next attack. Link gulped and narrowed his eyes. "C'mon," he breathed as he grabbed a handful of sand. As if on cue the beast lounged once more towards the teen, but Link quickly threw the sand against the wolf's face temporarily blinding it. Seizing the opportunity, he quickly ran towards the little girl in the monkey bars. In his current position there was no way he could take on something like that. "_I'll just climb the monkey bars and call the animal shelter or something,"_ he thought triumphantly. Just before reaching the safety of the monkey bars, however, he felt a hot sensation run through his back. Next thing he knew he was on the floor with the wolf towering over him, its hot breath caressing his bare neck.

It wasn't until he heard the little girl scream once more that he realized the wolf had somehow slashed his back and was now pinning him down ready to end his life. He struggled against the beast's might, but it was no use. The pain he felt as the blood oozed out of the wound wasn't helping him either.

"_Not like this… I don't want to die,"_ Link thought in desperation as he struggled to free himself from the wolf's grasp.

"Link!" Zelda called out as she aimed her bow at the wolf.

The wounded teen felt relieved as he heard her voice though the beast towering over him seemed only annoyed at the girl's presence. Zelda arched her bow back and swiftly shot her arrow at the wolf which in turn quickly leaped out of harm's way freeing Link in the process. The golden haired girl cursed slightly as the arrow completely missed its target.

"Link! You have to make the Master sword appear again!" she shouted as she notched another arrow and shot at the wolf.

"The… what?" Link asked as he struggled to sit up despite his wound. His eyes suddenly widened as he recalled the bright sword he held against the spider the night before, but just how had he made it appear? He stared doubtfully at his left hand and held it forward trying hard to concentrate into making the blade materialize in front of him. "Tsk… c'mon!"

"_It's no use… he doesn't have the skill yet,"_ Zelda thought to herself as she eyed the monster as it ran circles around her. "It's up to me."

Crouching slightly she waited until the beast suddenly lounged towards her with great speed. She jumped back slightly and swung her bow hard successfully knocking the wolf back several feet. Quickly taking out another arrow from her quiver she leaped high in the air and fired it without hesitation. Zelda watched carefully as the arrow struck true making the wolf cry out in pain.

"Got it," she smirked victoriously as the beast remained motionless on the floor.

Meanwhile the little girl had rushed toward Link's side and had helped him up. "You ok, mister?" she asked receiving a small smile from the teen.

"I'm ok," Link smiled though the pain was clearly visible on his face. "Are you ok?"

The little girl nodded before suddenly running towards Zelda hugging the girl in the process. "Thank you big sis!" she shouted causing Zelda to blush slightly.

"I…er…" the teen stammered.

"You saved me and mister too!" the little girl continued. "You're the coolest!"

Zelda smiled and kneeled down next to the girl. "I'm glad you're safe. You should hurry back home now."

The little girl nodded. "Thank you big sis and mister!" She hugged Zelda once more before running off. Zelda waved merrily at the girl while Link retained a sour look still processing the fact that he was saved yet again by Zelda.

"How is your wound?" the young girl asked as she gently ran her hand through his bloody back.

Link winced at her touch. "I think I'll live."

"That's good to know… we should head back home then," she simply replied before turning around and began walking the opposite direction.

Link glanced at the back of his left hand before turning back towards her. All she had said, he had now realized what she meant. "Zelda wait!"

The girl stopped turning around to face him. "What is it?"

"If it wasn't for you, the little girl would've surely…" he paused for moment. "This is going to continue… isn't it?" He knew the answer to that question but somehow he hoped it would be wrong.

Zelda frowned grimly as she lowered her gaze. "Unfortunately monsters like this will continue appearing until the seal is completely broken. Once that happens… the Hyrule you know will cease to exist."

"Unless we find all the new sages… right?"

Zelda' eyes suddenly lit up, a small glimmer of hope emanating from them. "You mean you'll help me?

A high pitch howl suddenly caught both teens by surprise as they covered their ears in pain. Turning around both Link and Zelda found the wolf back on its feet though this time it stood erect on two paws. Its eyes shone more fiercely than before and its claws seemed to extend slightly farther as well.

"What is that thing?" Link asked as he took a step back.

"That is a wolfos," Zelda replied as she prepared her bow once more. "Link stand back you're not ready for this."

The wolfos extended his arms to his sides as it ran towards Zelda with speed even greater than before. Zelda closed one eye as she aimed at the monster as it neared her. She fired another arrow, but this time the wolfos evaded it with little effort. She gasped as the beast leaped into the air ready to strike her down with its powerful claws.

"Zelda!" Link quickly rushed towards her and managed to push her out of the way, but the wolfos' claws managed to slash diagonally through his chest in the process. The young teen let out a cry of pain as he landed on the ground hard. He struggled against the excruciating pain, but the amount of blood loss was too much for him to bear and he felt his consciousness slowly drift away.

"Link!" Zelda called out.

The wolfos eyed the unconscious Link down before turning towards the young blonde girl as she lay on the ground next to him. Its glowing orbs flashed with bloodlust as it raised its claws once more. Zelda tightened her fists and closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming attack.

All of a sudden three shinning shards of ice flew right past the girl stabbing the wolfos straight on the chest, one piercing its heart. The wolfos let out one last defining howl before exploding into a cloud of smoke just as the skulltula had. Zelda blinked incredulously before turning around to find the source of the attack. For a brief moment she could have sworn she had seen a silver glint through the dark trees behind her.

A small groan suddenly brought her back as Link struggled with the heavy wound inflicted by the wolfos. "Link!" the girl made her way towards him and ripped a piece of her skirt in order to hold off the bleeding. "Hang in there… you're gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU... CURSE YOU ZELDA... CURSE YOU SAGES... CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand!" <em>

Link awoke with a start. He was back in his home, lying on his familiar bed with Zelda standing near the window looking outside. Sweat drops cascaded down his face as he took very deep breaths. The image of that man still burned in his mind, that dark man with the golden eyes of a beast. Such power, he could feel the rage and desperation behind his venom like voice as he shouted those words that haunted his sleep. It had not been the first time he had that dream. It had always plagued him ever since he was small though he could never tell just who was that man and who Zelda was… until now.

The young girl noticed Link and quickly went over to him "Link… are you ok?" she said as he sat on the bed next to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The startled teen breathed in slowly trying to regain his composure. "Yea… I'm ok."

Somehow he could tell Zelda was not truly convinced, but he wasn't in the best mood to talk about it. It all made perfect sense to him now. Zelda was the girl the man mentioned, the sages are now the ones he has to find in order to keep that seal strong, and of course he was the one Zelda had mentioned… Ganondorf. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to return to his normal life ever again.

The princess lowered her gaze for a moment before speaking again. "How are your wounds?"

"My wounds," Link raised his blanket noticing the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. Running his hand across it he awaited the stinging pain that never came. "It doesn't hurt."

"I gave you some red potion for the wounds," Zelda explain. "It seems it did the trick. I'll go make us some food now." She stood up to leave but suddenly paused before reaching the door. "Hey Link?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for helping me back there."

Her voice was barely a whispered, but Link had heard her well enough. A large grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Soooo, does that mean we will be sleeping together now?"

Zelda blinked before clenching her fists tightly, her face suddenly becoming red with anger. "Not on your life you pig!" she screamed before closing the door behind her.

With a disappointing sigh Link laid back against his bed. _"I guess life won't be as dull anymore,"_ he thought to himself as he stared at the bright rays of the morning sun that shone outside his window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Link and Zelda finally team up to save the world! How do you guys like their personalities? What is your opinion on the different OCs I've portrayed? How do you guys expect this story to proceed? Have any ideas you'd like to contribute to the story? Feel free to leave a review with your answers or comments… seriously… FEEL FREE! If this keeps up I might start begging. Till next time!**


	3. A Fiery Attitude

**Chapter 3: A Fiery Attitude**

**Greetings, so the story isn't quite getting the attention I thought it would, but either way I'm sticking to it, cuz that's wat a good author does *Cheesy smile* Ahem, anyways, not much else to say except enjoy!**

**List of Important OCs**: Since fanfiction doesn't allow links I had no choice but to upload the pictures of the different OC's to my deviantart account. So just look for my profile 'InfernalFlameZero' The pictures are there or just type the following names of the OC's in the search.

- Kikara Raine SotS Fanfic

- Leon Cloud SotS Fanfic

- Virgo Shiekah SotS Fanfic

- Kurow Lusen SotS Fanfic

- Raiku Krusis SotS Fanfic

* * *

><p>It was the end of the weekend and the beginning of a new school week for the students of Hyrule high. Link and Zelda walked along the sidewalk nearing the large building just as the rest of the teenagers in the area. Link wore his usual varsity jacket and jeans while Zelda donned a simple white shirt and a pink skirt.<p>

"You know Zelda," Link began. "If we keep walking together to school people might start thinking we are dating."

The girl simply sighed. "I'm sure you'd loved that."

"I wouldn't mind," he smiled.

"Listen." Zelda stopped abruptly in front of Link nearly causing him to crash into her. "Let's get one thing straight," she said as she pointed an accusing finger towards him. "You and I are partners working together to find the sages. Once that's done we're through, got it?"

"Crystal," Link winked and gave her a thumbs up.

With another sigh the young blonde girl adjusted her purple backpack and continued walking towards the school with an amused Link following close behind.

* * *

><p>Word of the pair quickly started spreading across the school the moment they arrived together just as Link had predicted. An immediate feeling of jealousy captivated most of the female population save for one lone girl who took the news as another opportunity to get the inside scoop on Link's personal life and that girl was none other than Kikara Raine. Grabbing her trusty camera she wasted no time in hunting the pair down before the first school bell would ring.<p>

Link accompanied Zelda to her locker on the first floor of the school building. The young princess tried her best to ignore the weird stares she was getting, but it only caused her greater annoyance. Link on the other hand seemed to be basking in all the attention they were getting.

"So," Link said as he waved at a group of girls who all giggled in return. "How do we find these sages?"

"First off," Zelda huffed as she closed her locker door after retrieving her morning books. "Pay attention to our mission. Don't get sidetracked!" she glanced back at the group of girls who only glared back at her menacingly. "Second," she continued turning to face Link. "The sages are five in total: forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit. Each sage should possess one of these powers so find anyone who stands out."

"Sounds easy enough," Link replied as he scratched the back of his ear, his face retaining a dull expression.

"Be careful though. No one can know about us or about the sages, got it?"

The bell rang just as Zelda finished her sentence signaling the start of classes. Link simply gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing into the sea of students that walked through the halls. Zelda watched him leave, for some reason she felt unsatisfied. _"I hope he doesn't mess things up,"_ she thought to herself before leaving for her own class.

Kikara popped out of the corner of the hall just as Zelda had left. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the row of lockers. "Sages? Hm… this sounds interesting." She chuckled slightly to herself before disappearing as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey… psst… Link."<p>

The young teen awoke from his little snooze as Leon tapped him from behind. He glanced at the teacher who was too busy writing on the chalkboard to notice him before turning to his friend. "What is it?"

"Is it true about you and the new girl?" Leon asked, eagerly waiting for a response.

Link chuckled slightly. "Long boring story bro."

"Can't be any more boring than this class," Leon countered.

"True," the blonde smiled as he glanced at the unsuspecting teacher. "Still, I'll let you in on it later.

Leon gave a disappointed sigh before sinking back into his chair. "Fine, you owe me though."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zelda wasn't exactly having the time of her life. All throughout the morning she received constant glares from the girls around her. She was pretty sure that if looks could kill she'd be buried six feet under by now. It made her wonder why they would fall for a guy like Link of all people. Sure he wasn't exactly bad looking, but his personality was more than enough reason for her to avoid him. The million dollar question popped into her mind once more. Why would the Goddesses choose him? Still, he had saved her the previous night from that wolfos. Maybe there was some courage in him after all.<p>

"Miss Harkinian…?" the teacher called out causing the girl to sit up suddenly. "The bell rang, you may leave now."

The girl took a moment to survey the empty classroom. A small red tint appeared on her face. "Oh… yea, sorry." She picked up her books and backpack and headed out the door into the hallway.

"Zelda Harkinian right?" Kikara suddenly appeared blocking the girl's path.

"Um," Zelda was taken back for a moment. "Yes?"

"Kikara Raine," the redhead outstretched her hand. "Newspaper club."

The young blonde stared skeptically at the girl's hand before taking it into her own. For a moment she could've a sworn she felt a warm sensation course through her. By the look Kikara made she could tell she felt the same.

"So, Miss Harkinian…"

"Zelda… is alright."

"Right, Zelda," Kikara cleared her throat before continuing. "So I'm writing an article about the students who are new here and I was wondering if you could answer some questions. You know, so that people can know you better."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather keep to myself thanks," she said in the most polite way possible.

The redhead gave a disapproving 'tsk.' "Now why is that? Surely you're not hiding something… are you?" Her last words came out rather slow and menacing and Zelda quickly caught on.

"There is nothing for me to hide Miss Raine. I just like to keep my personal life… personal," she gave the girl a big hypocritical smile causing Kikara to flinch in annoyance.

"I see… pity," she smirked. "You know why Hyrule High has the best newspaper club? It's because we always find out the truth… it's only a matter of time."

Zelda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Oh really?"

"Yep, so let's hope for your sake you really have nothing to hide," the girl turned around before Zelda could reply. "See you around Zelda."

The young blonde stared menacingly as the girl disappeared down the hall. "Didn't think I'd make enemies in high school… still…" She glanced at her right hand, the one she had used to shake hers.

"Hey Zellie!" Link suddenly appeared next the girl flinging his arm around her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Never," she automatically pushed his arm away. "Call me Zellie ever again."

"Sure no problem partner," he replied as he placed his hand in his pockets and leaned against the lockers. "So what were you doing? You seemed lost in thought."

Zelda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey Link, do you know a girl named Kikara Raine by any chance?"

For a moment she could've sworn she heard Link growl. His face scrunched up almost as if he had swallowed something completely disgusting.

"I wish I didn't," he said in a low voice. "What's up with her?"

"She was just talking to me… I think she knows something."

"C'mon, let's get to the cafeteria, we'll talk there." Link quickly turned and began walking towards the cafeteria without checking to see if Zelda was following. This was definitely a new side of Link Zelda hadn't seen before. Just what kind of past did those two share she wondered.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was, as usual, beaming with students, all who automatically turned to stare at the couple as they entered. Zelda stiffened slightly at all the stares but she was sure Link was already used to it. She pushed the thought aside focusing on the more important matter.<p>

"Hey Link, come on sit over here!"

Zelda watched as the cheerleader known as Marleen waved at him along with the rest of his friends from their usual table. Link, however, simply waved back and shook his head slightly before continuing down the cafeteria. Zelda followed closely but she couldn't help but glance back at their confused faces, especially that tall guy who she saw with Link at the park.

Link took a seat a lone table in the back while Zelda sat across from him. "Are you gonna get something to eat?" he asked but Zelda shook her head.

"I'd rather know more about that Kikara girl," she said.

Link nodded as he leaned back against his chair. "Well, she's an annoying girl, let's start with that." He glanced at Zelda who shot him a warning glare. "Ok, so she comes from a family of reporters. Shocker there huh? It seems her parents both work for the city newspaper so she has a lot of equipment and experience. We have to be careful around her cause once she gets hooked on a story she won't stop until she finds the truth."

"You don't think she knows about us, do you?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there's no way to know for sure but we would have to be extra careful. I for one can't stand her so you won't see me hanging around her."

"Why is that?" Zelda asked, her face full of curiosity.

"Long stupid story, don't worry about it," he watched as Zelda lowered her gaze lost in thought once more. "What's the matter? Scared she'll find out?"

"Not exactly," she replied. "I'll let you know what's on my mind once I'm certain.

Link scratched the back of his head as he stared at her with uncertainly but nodded in understanding. "Ok."

* * *

><p>The day had quickly come to an end much to the pair's relief. Unfortunately for them, however, their search for the sages had been fruitless. Link retained a defeated face as he sulked on the living room couch flipping through the channels of his flat screen TV. Zelda sat on the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. Her eyes scanned every page very carefully to the point it sparked Link's curiosity.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked as the turned the TV off and jumped over the couch.

"I'm checking to see if there have been any reports on monster attacks or something similar," she replied not looking up at him.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Figures," Link said as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Even if these attacks occurred I don't think the media would be so rash as to make it public just yet."

Zelda dropped the newspaper and turned to him. "Why would they do that? People's lives are at stake."

"That's just how this world works. It would cause widespread panic and that's the last thing the government needs," Link shrugged as he took a sip of water.

"And that is why we have to find the sages before it happens," she said softly though Link recognized the anger in her tone of voice.

Link placed the bottle of water back in the fridge before turning around finding Zelda face to face. "Hey! What are you doing?"

She pointed a finger towards him. "I'm going to train you now."

* * *

><p>"This is it! Link's house," Kikara huffed as she stared at the two story mansion like house. She glanced at the mountains in the distance as the sun disappeared behind them. Darkness soon took over and it was her moment to strike. She made sure no one was around before running through the side of the mansion towards the back. She climbed a lone tall tree that rose above the mansion's cement fence.<p>

The redhead surveyed the large backyard which was adorned with many different types of flowers and plants along with a small pond filled with koi fish and lily pads. An eagle shaped stone fountain stood in the center of the pond gushing out water through its beak. It was a rather odd fountain Kikara had to admit but now it wasn't the time to be criticizing Link's decorative preferences.

She took out her black back pack and began assembling her professional camera carefully, always making sure no one was around. She had just finished getting her equipment ready when she noticed Link and Zelda making their way from inside the house towards the backyard. She quickly bit her lip in excitement. "Link and Zelda together at this hour… in Link's house? This is gold!" she mumbled as she quickly began taking pictures of the pair but she soon realized something was slightly off.

* * *

><p>"This is a very nice garden Link," Zelda said with a smile as she took her time examining the scenery.<p>

"My mother made it… or so my dad tells me. So why are we here?" Link asked as he stared at the girl.

"Training!" she exclaimed. "You are the descendant of the Hero of Time so you have the power to call out the Master Sword."

"That's the same sword I used against the spider, right?" he watched as Zelda nodded in response. "I have no idea how I did that and that time with the wolf I tried to make it appear and it didn't work."

"You just need to practice," Zelda said as she stood next to him. "Extend your left hand forward and close your eyes," she said as she did the same.

Link watched stupidly at the girl as she stood arm outstretched and eyes closed. He glanced at his hand and back at the girl. "Um…"

"Do it!"

"Right right," he sighed before mimicking her pose. "Now what?"

"Now concentrate on it… its long smooth blade, its royal blue hilt… feel the warmth it emanated the night you held it… its power."

Link stood awkwardly for about five minutes before letting his arm drop. "It's impossible… I just don't know how to do it." He dropped back against the ground in defeat.

"You're not trying hardly enough," Zelda spat. "You need to focus."

"I don't know," the teen replied in annoyance.

Zelda remained silent for a moment trying to think of another way to tackle the situation. "Is there anything you remember about that night? Anything specific?"

"Well," Link looked away as he went over the events of that night. "I remember being attacked by, what do you call it? Skulltula? Anyway, it attacked me and I remember grabbing a tree branch or something and next thing I knew I was holding that sword in my hand instead of the branch… that's it."

Zelda placed her hand under her chin. "So it only appears when your life is threatened… typical."

Link simply shrugged in response.

"Maybe there's a trick to it. You said you grabbed a small tree branch and it turned into the Master sword…" the girl made her towards a nearby broom and picked it up. "Use this," she said as she tossed it towards Link.

The young teen caught the broom and stared at it with uncertainty. "You're kidding… right?"

"Just try it!"

Link sighed before placing the broom in front of him. "This is stupid."

"Concentrate!"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more allowing the image of the sword to invade his mind. All of a sudden he felt everything around him go silent. He could no longer hear the water of the fountain, the wind, not even Zelda. He felt his left hand begin to heat up and although he had his eyes closed he could tell the Triforce symbol was there once more. "This is it…" he focused all of his energy on the broom and a familiar flash of light lit up the garden. Zelda had automatically shielded her eyes at the glow. When it finally subsided Zelda's eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips. Standing before her was Link holding the elusive Master sword.

"You did it Link!" she exclaimed.

The young teen opened his eyes to stare at the magnificent blade that rested on his hand. He held it high as the moon basked it with its light. He didn't know why but he felt so sure of himself, so comfortable holding it. It was as if it was made just for him.

"So this is the Master sword," he whispered with a smile.

"It seems you need to hold a tangible object in order for your mind to give it that extra push to summon it," Zelda said as she ran her hand through the soft blade. "It'll do for now until you master it, but you have to work on the timing. You take too long and if we were in the middle of a battle you would be skewered before you even have a chance to wield it."

"Well, it's a start ok so don't rush me," Link frowned.

Zelda chuckled at his comment. "I guess it can't be helped. That's enough for today then. Let's go inside."

A small shriek caught their attention just as they were about to enter the mansion. Both of them turned instantly, Link holding the Master sword tightly while Zelda held her hand at her sides ready to use her magic if necessary. A black shadow suddenly fell from the branches of a nearby tree landing hard on the ground in front of them. Link and Zelda exchanged confused glances as the redheaded girl quickly stood up dusting herself off in the process.

"Kikara Raine?" Link sighed as he dismissed his sword. "Again? Didn't you learn from the first time? I'm calling the police…"

He was suddenly stopped by Zelda who tugged at his sleeve and shook her head slightly. Kikara made sure her equipment was still intact before pointing an accusing finger at the couple. "You! I saw what you did! Making a sword appear out of nowhere! You guys are part of a secret cult aren't you? Luckily I got it all here," she smiled triumphantly as he held her camera high.

"Too bad," Link replied casually. "Now we're gonna have to kill you and take it."

Kikara suddenly flinched. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," he smirked while taking a step forward and cracking his knuckles.

"Link stop it!" Zelda ordered as she stopped the teen from making a fool of himself. "Listen to me Kikara. We are not part of a cult. Link and I are the descendants of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule respectively. We were sent to find the reincarnation of the ancient sages that once locked away the Evil king Ganon."

"Are you sure we should be telling her this?" Link asked in a low voice but Zelda ignored him.

Kikara blinked for a moment as she allowed the words to sink in. She made a noise that sounded like a snort and a laugh. "Now I understand what you meant with sages. That's the old legend they taught us in Hyrule history. So you honestly believe I'm going to fall for that?"

"That's the same thing I said," Link commented before receiving an elbow to the stomach by Zelda.

"You already saw it with your own eyes Kikara," the young princess continued. "That sword you saw is actually the same sword the Hero of Time used to battle the Evil king, the Master sword."

"Ok that's enough!" the spunky girl shouted. "I'm through playing games. I have what I wanted so we'll see what the public decides after I publish my story."

Link was about to intervene when the earth suddenly began shaking. Kikara suddenly began looking around frantically while Link and Zelda exchanged knowing glances. Out of the four different corners of the garden the ground exploded revealing four odd looking creatures. Their bodies were small and round in shape made out of wood. The top of their heads were covered in leaves and they all had small red eyes.

"What are those?" Link asked as he stood back to back with Zelda.

"Deku shrubs," Zelda replied.

"What the hell are these things?" Kikara asked frantically as the Dekus slowly marched towards her.

"We should do something!" Link said as he moved forward but was once again stopped by Zelda. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Relax," she simply said before taking a step forward towards the panicking girl. "It's time you awaken and fulfill your destiny Kikara Raine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted as she swung her backpack wildly trying to get her attackers to keep their distance.

"I felt it the moment we shook hands," Zelda said calmly. "I wasn't so sure at first but now I know."

"Gah!" the redheaded girl fell to the ground as the Dekus began piling on top of her. She thrashed her arms wildly but to no avail.

"Now awaken Sage of Fire!"

"Get off… get off… GET OFF!" A sudden burst of flames erupted around her engulfing every single Deku. The poor shrubs ran around desperately before the fires completely consumed them and all was left was a pile of dust.

The scared girl suddenly stood up and began shaking the fires off her hand when she suddenly realized it didn't burn. Her eyes widened in surprise as she examined her hands carefully. The flames danced around her body beautifully yet menacing. All her life she was sure there was something special about her though everyone just classified her as a hotheaded girl with a fiery temper, they couldn't have been anymore right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! So we meet the first of the sages, Kikara Raine! What do you guys think of her? Like her personality? The way she looks? (Let me know if you find the pics plz) Any comments are very welcome. Till next time! R&R!**


	4. The Haunting of Hyrule High

**Chapter 4: The Haunting of Hyrule High**

**Ok, so it's been quite some time since I uploaded a chapter, my apologies for that. I could go rambling on and on about how I've been busy with college and work and trying to figure out the meaning of life, but I'm sure you've all heard it before. Anyways, here chapter 4!**

**List of Important OCs**: Since fanfiction doesn't allow links I had no choice but to upload the pictures of the different OC's to my deviantart account. So just look for my profile 'InfernalFlameZero' The pictures are there or just type the following names of the OC's in the search.

- Kikara Raine SotS Fanfic

- Leon Cloud SotS Fanfic

- Virgo Shiekah SotS Fanfic

- Kurow Lusen SotS Fanfic

- Raiku Krusis SotS Fanfic

* * *

><p>The dark empty halls of Hyrule High seemed almost inviting for anything considered evil to dwell in. It was as if anything could suddenly spring out to attack at any given time at which anyone's immediate reaction would be to scream at the top of their lungs as if someone brave enough would hear their plea and come to their aid. But of course at that point everyone knew it was hopeless and so did this girl who now ran desperately to escape whatever it was that was pursuing her. The moon shinning outside did little to calm her nerves and the dim lights that found its way through the glass windows of the school building only helped to fix the ambiance into something more sinister. She knew she couldn't stop, but the sound of her ragged breath and the echo of her heels against the tiled floor seemed to resonate all over the campus. Whatever it was, it knew where she was.<p>

At her last feeble attempt at saving herself the girl quickly locked herself up in the janitor's closet, letting the darkness she so feared engulf her completely. She clasped her hands over her mouth in order to stop those small whimpers from coming out. The sounds did cease but little could she do about the tears of fear that ran down her cold cheeks. Silence soon crept in and a small sense of security began to settle in but just as she mustered up the courage to actually open the door once more she felt the evil presence standing behind her. A muffled scream was all that was heard.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the ordeal with Kikara Raine, one she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Despite all the death threats and blackmailing Kikara managed to calm down eventually after Zelda had thoroughly explained their situation. In fact, both Link and Zelda found it odd how she quickly took matters rather seriously and joined them without much hesitation. They soon relaxed however when she spoke of how it would make a great story for her column eventually. In Link and Zelda's mind, that was never going to happen.<p>

Her newly positive attitude worried Zelda somewhat. Kikara seemed liked the cocky kind of person. The kind of person who would openly showoff the kind of power they'd have, which in terms of Kikara's fire magic, was pretty powerful and dangerous. So far, despite her constantly setting small things like trash and Link's homework on fire, she had kept it pretty hidden; only showing off whenever they were alone. But fire does have a tendency to spread out of control suddenly without people noticing.

At first Link was reluctant to her joining the group, but Kikara was the fire sage and there was no getting around that. Needless to say Kikara wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with, but she had played along rather well so it made Zelda wonder why Link minded so much. Perhaps it had something to do with her accidently setting his garden on fire.

"Another great day at school," Link beamed sarcastically as the pair walked into the campus entrance.

Zelda paid no mind and quickly dismissed herself from him to head to her morning classes leaving Link by himself. The young teen stared rather dully after her not really in the mood to question her actions. The whole sage situation was taking its toll on him and the search was turning up fruitless, save for Kikara, but that didn't make him feel any better. Brushing the thought aside he adjusted his dark green backpack and continued his way down the hall until he reached his locker.

"Well well, if it isn't my long lost friend," Leon remarked as he opened the locker next to Link's.

"What do you mean long lost friend?" Link asked as he took out his books without so much at glancing at him.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Leon spoke up as he closed his locker rather forcefully. "We pretty much haven't spoken or hung out since you started dating that Zelda girl."

"We are not dating," the young blonde replied.

"Then what's the deal?"

"Tell you what," Link turned to face him for the first time. "After school, you me and some basketball, how's that?"

Leon crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers. "How bout dinner and a movie instead?"

Link rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't be an idiot."

The tall teen chuckled slightly. "Right, basketball it is then. But don't you dare not show up or this relationship is over, you hear me?"

Link smirked. "Right."

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around once more and now Link and Zelda sat in their usual table ever since their first encounter. Link enjoyed his food normally while Zelda simply picked at the contents of her tray, her face showing signs of worry and frustration.<p>

Link stared at her for a long time before letting out a huge sigh. "What's wrong?"

Zelda looked up briefly. "It's been one week and still no sign of the other sages."

"They'll turn up eventually," Link said as he took a bite out of his bread roll.

"We don't have eventually Link!" the girl snapped a little too loudly.

The young jock winced and looked around noticing the weird stares they were getting. Zelda noticed as well and sat back down picking at her food once more.

"You two love birds having a fight again?" Kikara chimed in with her catlike grin as she sat next to Link with her tray of food.

"Don't start Raine," Link growled.

The young redhead girl ignored Link's comment and leaned in over the table towards Zelda. "I got some good news," she whispered.

Zelda suddenly sat up, her eyes full of hope. "You found a sage?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what's the good news?" Link asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair somewhat eager to hear what she would come up with.

Kikara shot a glare at Link before turning to Zelda once more. "There's a rumor going around that the school is haunted." She waited for a moment letting the information to sink in before continuing. "Ok, so apparently two days ago some first year girl stayed after school doing some work late at night and mysteriously disappeared. They found her this morning locked inside the janitor's closet up in the second floor. She was in a state of shock, but that's not the juicy part. They took her to the hospital and once they calmed her down they asked what had happened. She said she was attacked by a ghost! Isn't this great?"

"So the school is haunted? It's probably just someone playing a prank or something," Link rolled his eyes seemingly unfazed by the news

"You idiot, don't you get it?" Kikara spat. "There has never been an incident like this before. Maybe it has some connection to the sages or maybe it's one of those monsters you've fought before. We have to investigate!"

"Kikara's right," Zelda spoke. "Even if it's not a sage, there is a chance its one of Ganon's minions and we can't let them roam around freely."

"This is crazy. You're asking me to join you on a ghost hunt?" Link asked incredulously.

"Yes, and we do it tonight," Zelda affirmed.

Kikara smiled broadly, eager with anticipation while Link retained a sour look. "I can't today, I promised my friend I'd hang out with him."

"This is our responsibility Link, we can't simply ignore this, you're coming," the young blonde said in a commanding voice.

Kikara's smile turned into a sly grin as she leaned back to enjoy the show. Link glared at the girl in front of him before sinking back into his own chair. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Perfect!" the young reporter exclaimed. "Ok, so, we need a good excuse to be able to be inside the school campus after dark. We'll just ask permission to use the computer section in the library for some schoolwork. Once we get the permits we are home free."

"Leave it to me then," Zelda nodded. "I'll get the permits."

* * *

><p>Zelda maneuvered through the maze like halls of Hyrule high in search of the library just after school had ended for the day. Never having fully explored the campus she took the time to admire the different structural designs of the building while asking members of the staff, mainly teachers, the location of the school library all of which replied with a warm smile. Link had told her once that she possessed a certain charm and while she denied it at first, the way everyone politely guided her to her destination made her somewhat believe it.<p>

The young girl finally reached the large library the campus was famous for. It is said that some of Hyrule's most important texts and documents were stored somewhere inside it. Zelda was thrilled at the amount of shelves the place had, all filled to the bone with all kinds of books and of course, there was the computer section which she had come for. If fate didn't have other plans she would've love spending her time here embracing more of her country's culture, but alas she had work to do.

The young sage neared the receptionist desk where an old lady wearing small glasses overlooked some papers in complete silence. Clearing her throat, Zelda waited for a response that never came. Looking sideways for a moment, she cleared her throat a little louder this time causing the old lady to snap up at her. She scowled at Zelda before placing her index finger against her lips emitting a 'shh' sound. The girl opened her mouth to protest but was once again cut off by the librarian. Sighing in defeat Zelda turned to leave when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry," she mumbled as she looked up at the skinny looking guy in front of her. He was slightly taller than her, but not by much and he had long emerald color hair. It was the first time she had seen someone with that kind of hair color though his eyes were a pure amber color.

"It's my bad," the teen mumbled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Zelda couldn't help but smile at his bashful nature. "My name is Zelda."

"I know," he replied rather fast but suddenly stuttered when Zelda raised an eyebrow at his remark. "Er… I mean, I've heard about you. New student here, right? I work with registry so I came across your file when dealing with the new student's transfer papers. Raiku Krusis is my name, at your service," he bowed rather awkwardly causing Zelda to stifle a giggle.

"It's a pleasure Raiku," she outstretched her hand and shook his.

"So, how you liking the school?"

"It's been ok until just now," Zelda huffed. "I came here to get some permits for me and some friends to use the computer section after school, but the librarian won't even listen to me."

Raiku looked over Zelda's shoulder towards the librarian before turning to her again. "After school permits? Haven't you heard? The school is haunted. I wouldn't recommend it."

"What do you know about the haunting?" Zelda asked, trying to remain as normal as possible.

"Not much," the teen shook his head. "Just about what happened to that girl they found in the janitor's closet."

"I see," Zelda lowered her gaze in disappointment.

Raiku lowered his gaze for moment as well before snapping up suddenly, a large grin plastered on his face. "Wait here a sec, ok?"

Zelda watched curiously as the green haired teen made his way towards the librarian and struck up a brief conversation. He was an oddball Zelda had to admit, but he was nice, way nicer than Link, that was for sure. Yet she sense some sadness in his features, maybe it was just her. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed Raiku returning with a small piece of paper in his hand and the same wide smile.

"Here," he said as he handed the paper to her.

"The permits!" Zelda gasped. "How did you…?"

"The librarian owed me a favor for fixing up her computer awhile back, no biggie," he shrugged.

"Thank you Raiku this means a lot," the girl smiled happily.

The green haired teen chuckled goofily as he placed his hands behind his back, his face completely flushed. "Well, I better get going now. Good luck and be careful, ok?"

The girl nodded. "You too."

"So you actually managed to get the permits," Link said indifferently as he sank into his living room sofa and took a sip of his cola.

"Yea," the girl replied as she casually sat on the couch across from him. "About what time should we go?"

"It's about 7pm right now, so we should be going soon. The more time we have the better," Kikara chimed in from the kitchen as she rummaged through Link's refrigerator. "Yo! Don't you have any good food here?"

Link's head snapped back at the direction of the redhead. "This isn't your house! Stop looking through my stuff. Goddesses you're annoying!"

"You're not such a prize yourself sweetheart, but you don't see me complaining," Kikara smirked as she took another can of Cola and made her way towards the living room taking a seat next to Zelda.

"Guys c'mon now's not the time to be arguing," Zelda pleaded. "We have work to do."

"Right right, we have 'ghosts' to hunt," Link sighed as he stood up, stretching his arms in the process.

Just as he was about to follow the two girls out the door then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly took it out and noticed the missed call from Leon. Guilt crossed his features as he stared at the two girls who chatted amongst themselves. "Sorry Leon," he mumbled to himself as he deleted the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Link!" Leon cursed aloud as he threw his basketball against the old backboard. The large teen stood in the middle of their court in the park overlooking his cell phone as his calls were sent directly to voicemail. There had been few times were he was mad enough to actually want to punch Link in the face and this was certainly one of those few times. He wondered just what was going on with his best friend. It wasn't like him to just ignore someone… well, ignore him anyway.<p>

He let out a huge sigh as he walked over towards his basketball and picked it up. It was already dark and the old lampposts were starting to light up the streets. Just as he began heading home a small thought crossed his mind. He knew Link better than anyone. He was the bragging type, a guy who wouldn't just go out with a girl for more than two weeks and he certainly wasn't one to hang out with someone like Kikara Raine. Everything was just too weird to ignore and Leon wasn't about to back away. "I'll figure this out one way or another," he mumbled to himself before continuing down the dark road towards his house.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, the trio had reached the school and with the help of their permits they were granted passage towards the library. Zelda found it odd that the only security the campus had was an old guard, who could barely see 10 feet in front of him, out in the front gates, but Link quickly dismissed it as lack of funds and Zelda decided not to question it further.

"This is odd," Kikara mumbled as she turned on the lights of the old library. "There's supposed to be a librarian here till at least 11pm but there's no one here."

"Maybe she just got bored and left," Link replied as he looked over some books that were neatly placed in order up on an old wooden shelf. "I'll tell you one thing; I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this."

"Yea, we know intelligence isn't your strong suit," Kikara smirked.

"What'd you say?" Link glared back.

"Enough," Zelda intervened. "We came here to find whatever it is that is haunting the school. Now that the librarian isn't here it can make our lives a little easier. Let's spread out and search." She turned towards the jock who in turn gave her and annoyed look. "Link, take the upper floors, Kikara you get the outside, and I'll take care of this floor and the one's below."

The fire sage turned towards Link and stuck out her tongue in a mocking manner before heading off towards the gardens. The young jock merely scoffed as he followed Kikara into the hall at a much slower pace leaving Zelda to forever question their little alliance.

* * *

><p>Link quickly ran through all the upper floors of the school checking every single classroom for anything unusual but the more he looked the more he began feeling like this whole ordeal was dumb. He took out his cell phone and began flipping through his messages. "Leon's pissed…" he mumbled to himself as he went over his voicemail for the seventh time that night. He thought about texting his friend back but what kind of excuse could he use? Running his hand through his messy blonde hair in frustration he decided to face the situation later. Right now all he wanted was to sit back, enjoy a basketball game or two and just relax, but ever since Zelda appeared in his life that word no longer held any meaning.<p>

After making sure everything was in order the young blonde went back downstairs where he met up with Zelda who retained the same dull look he had. "Didn't find anything either?" he asked though he already knew the answer to that question.

The young princess shook her head. "Nothing, you?"

"All clear up stairs," Link replied. "Now can we please leave? This is stupid."

Zelda hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I guess you're right… part of me was hoping we'd find one of the sages."

Link frowned slightly at the saddened girl. He wasn't one to actually care for others except those close to him, but he felt bad for her. Despite her knowledge and skill as a fighter she was only 17 years old just like him, except she carried a burden no other person in the world would probably be able to bear. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to look up at him with somewhat of a shocked face.

"I'm sure we'll find the sages so just cheer up ok?" he gave her a reassuring smile.

The girl couldn't help but smile back. "You're not very good at this cheering up thing," she chuckled. "But thanks for trying."

Link's face quickly scrounged up. He wasn't sure if she was mocking him or if she was just being honest, but either way he dismissed it. That was just her way of being he supposed.

Looking up past the girl Link noticed a shadow slowly approaching them from the farther down the hall. Instinctively the teen grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and shoved her through the first door he saw, which conveniently was another staff closet, and quickly closed the door.

"Link what are you…"

"Shhh" Link whispered as he tried to listen for footprints or anything out of the ordinary.

Zelda tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position but Link quickly pinned his body against hers in the tight space they were in ushering her to remain still. The young girl frowned uncomfortably as she noticed the proximity between the two. She found herself blushing slightly as she looked up at the boy's face. _'Now is not the time to be acting like this Zelda! Pull yourself together!'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"There is someone just outside this door," Link whispered snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. "We'll attack at the count of three, alright?"

The young girl nodded, silently thanking the goddesses he couldn't see her flushed face because of the darkness. "Here," she said as she handed Link a broom. "Use this to call on the Master sword."

"Right, thanks… ok… one… two…"

"THREE!" they shouted in unison as they flung open the door and flew out into the hallway, Link with his sword and Zelda with her bow at the ready. What they saw however was not what they were expecting.

"Holy mother of Din!" a figure covered in a white blanket shouted suddenly falling back towards the floor in front of them. "Don't hurt me!"

"Wha…?" Link raised an eyebrow as he dismissed his sword. "This… is the ghost of Hyule high?"

"I know that voice," Zelda spoke as she took a step towards the figure. "Raiku… is that you?"

"Zelda…?" the figure removed the white blanket revealing the goofy AV teen she had met earlier in the day.

"The computer geek? Seriously?" Link suddenly began laughing hysterically earning a serious glare from Zelda.

"Link stop it!" she growled before turning towards the frightened teen. "Raiku… you're behind the haunting… why?"

"It's because of guys like him!" he hissed as he pointed an accusing finger towards Link.

"Him?" Zelda glanced back at the jock who only shrugged in return. "What did he do?"

"Mr. Popular and his friends…" Raiku scoffed. "They always think they are the best! Pushing others around! Making fun of me every chance they get… I got tired of the way they treated me so I decided to go along with these fake rumors of a ghost so I could finally get back at them!"

"Wha…" Zelda stood dumbfounded trying to analyze what the green haired teen had just told her. She turned towards Link the moment he began laughing even harder than the first time.

"That's why we pick on you geek! White blankets? Seriously bro?" Link said through his never ending fit of laughter.

It wasn't until Zelda noticed the tears welling up on the frustrated teen's eyes that she clenched her fists tightly, spun around, and slapped Link square on the cheek causing the jock the stumble back in shock.

"Ow! Zelda what the hell?" he shouted as he caressed his reddened cheek.

Raiku looked up in shock as the girl suddenly stood between the two.

"How can you do such a thing? Who gives you the right to pick on others and boss them around? You're not better than anyone!" she said rather harshly catching the young hero by surprise.

Regaining his composure Link took a step forward ready to defend himself when Zelda quickly cut him off. "Save it!" she spat before turning towards Raiku, her features softening slightly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this… they have no right… but you shouldn't go running around scaring people like that either… that girl you scared yesterday was taken to the hospital… her condition could've been much worse."

Raiku blinked a couple of times before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't scare that girl…"

"What?"

Just then an ear piercing scream shout out through the darkened halls of the school making the trio suddenly jump in fear. Raiku quickly clutched on to Zelda's leg while the girl looked around for any signs of danger.

"It came from outside," Link said before running down the halls towards the building's entrance.

Zelda tried to follow but find herself a victim of Raiku's vice-like grip. "Raiku, you weren't the one who scared the girl? I thought you had created those rumors of ghosts."

The young teen shook his head violently. "No No No, I mean… those rumors are old… but nothing had ever happened… I just used those rumors so that I could… it's just… I was always treated like dirt… I just wanted… but I didn't think…" A small wind-like aura began surrounding the disturbed teen causing Zelda's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You are…"

* * *

><p>Link quickly raced down the stairs towards the exit that led to the small garden just outside the library when he noticed Kikara sitting on the ground with a terrified look on her face.<p>

"Kikara what's wrong? What happened?" he asked as shook her slightly trying to get the girl to react.

The young fire sage raised a shaking finger and pointed upwards in front of her. "Gh…gh… ghost!" she stammered.

Link turned towards the direction the girl was pointing and noticed a flying figure hovering from side to side a couple of feet away from them. Its body was round with purple translucent rags that swayed from side to side in the wind. Its arms were completely black and its yellow eyes shone as bright as the old lantern it was holding up. The ghost snickered in an eerily fashion as if enjoying the fear in the girl's eyes.

Link took a step back and summoned his Master sword all the while ushering Kikara to stand. "Kikara I don't think that's a normal ghost. C'mon remember what Zelda taught you."

The young redhead nodded slightly and stood up. "Right… right… remember what I was taught… I can do this." She closed her eyes and allowed the warmth to overtake her body before channeling it towards her hands. "Get ready ghost cause here I come!" she shouted as she prepared two fireballs and launched them simultaneously at the creature.

The ghost however dodged the attack effortlessly and suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving its eerie laugh lingering in the atmosphere.

"Where did it go?" Link asked as he looked around frantically.

"I don't know," Kikara replied before suddenly feeling something creeping up behind her.

Turning around she noticed the ghost had somehow managed to sneak behind her but she was too late to block the attack and was sent flying back by a hard blow from its lantern.

"Gah!" she shouted as collided against the hard ground.

"Kikara!" Link shouted as he charged towards the creature. "Take this!" he shouted as he swung down his sword upon his enemy, but once again the ghost simply vanished making Link's attack miss.

Like it did with Kikara the ghost reappeared once again in front of Link and rammed its lantern against his chest sending the teen flying back as well.

"Link! Kikara!" Zelda shouted as she suddenly appeared holding her trusty bow with a frightened Raiku trailing behind. "Are you guys ok?"

"Zelda watch out!" the fire sage shouted while pointing above.

The princess followed Kikara's gaze towards the ghost who now shot a fire ball from its lantern towards the golden haired girl. Zelda, however, managed to shove Raiku aside before dodging the attack herself.

"Zelda care to explain what the hell that thing is?" Link asked as he struggled to stand after the creature's attack.

"That's called a poe, a spirit of concentrated hatred," Zelda replied before turning towards Raiku who laid on the ground cowering in fear. "Listen to me Raiku, this is very important. Right now we are fighting an evil that has been sealed away for many years by the ancient seven sages of Hyrule, but now the time has come for a new generation of sages to rise. We need you."

"Wha…" Raiku whined. "But why me?"

"That poe," Zelda replied as she pointed at the creature that was currently engaged in a fight with Kikara and Link, "is a creature born of negative energy, of hatred. You unknowingly summoned that creature because of all the negative energy you have deep within you and there is only one person who can do such a thing, the Spirit Sage."

Raiku's eyes widened in shock. "Spirit… sage? Me? It can't be… I didn't want to hurt anyone… I just…"

"I know," Zelda nodded in understanding. "But now you have to take over your responsibility as a new sage, it's your destiny Raiku."

"Zelda! Little help here!" Link shouted as he swung desperately at the poe who in turn merely dodged effortlessly or simply disappeared and reappeared countering each of Link's attacks.

"You're the only one who can defeat it, please Raiku!" Zelda pleaded as the teen remained locked in a mental struggle with himself.

'_This has to be a dream… this can't be real…'_ he thought to himself. _'All my life I had been treated like nothing… pushed around by everyone… Now I'm suddenly a sage? There has to be some sort of mistake!'_ he glanced at Zelda who stared at him with genuine worry in her eyes before turning towards the creature he had supposedly summoned fighting off the people who had caused him wrong. "I now have the power to defend myself… I no longer have to feel undermined by anyone," he mumbled.

"Yes, you do Raiku," Zelda nodded. "You have the power to get back at every single person who wronged you, but is that what you really want? Would you be any better than them?"

Raiku hesitated upon hearing Zelda's words. She was right, he was now given the choice to become like them or become even better than them. He was chosen for a reason and even though he didn't think much of himself he knew he had to accept this new responsibility and do the right thing. He looked up towards the creature with renewed vigor before turning towards Zelda. "What do I do?"

* * *

><p>"This is useless," Link growled as he barely stood up once more after receiving another harsh blow from the poe. "We can't lay a hand on it!"<p>

"I'm too tired," Kikara breathed. "I can't cast anymore fire magic."

The duo stood side by side as the poe appeared a few feet in front of them, its laugh even more annoying than before. It swayed from side to side for a moment before suddenly charging at them. The pair braced themselves for the oncoming attack, but a sudden gust of wind stopped the poe dead in its tracks. Link and Kikara both looked to the side in shock as Raiku stood defiantly facing the poe, large gusts of wind circling the young teen.

"Hey isn't that the AV geek?" Kikara asked.

"I don't think he's just a normal geek anymore," Link replied.

The poe sneered as it struggled against the large drafts created by the young Spirit sage. "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else!" Raiku shouted as he let out one last gust of air that sliced right through the poe ending its life instantly. The lantern it carried shattered on the ground revealing a small purple flame that disappeared into nothingness.

"I… did it… I DID IT!" the teen exclaimed happily as he jumped around the garden. "This is so awesome! Just like in a video game!"

"You did good Raiku!" Zelda cheered before hugging the surprised teen who blushed in return.

"Looks like we have another addition to our group," Kikara smiled as she dusted herself off and began making her way towards the pair.

"Yea… what joy," Link mumbled sarcastically as he looked up at the night sky. "Goddesses give me strength."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I've been wondering lately, it's not easy trying to follow so many different OCs in a story so my question to you readers out there: Is it hard to try to keep up with so many original characters? Does it take away your desire to keep on reading or maybe it's the contrary? Should I have gone with traditional characters like Malon, Ilia, Groose? I don't think it'll change anything, but I'd like the feedback. That aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you guys soon! R&R**


End file.
